Pietersite, Chapter Nine: Flashbacks and Remnants
"Pietersite, Chapter Nine" is the ninth chapter in the [[Pietersite (series) | "Pietersite"]] series, made by Democritos. Synopsis Pietersite has a flash from the past. Characters *Pietersite *Wurtzite *Luminescent White Andara *Tiger's Eye *Hawk's Eye *Ametrine Lonsdaleite was dead. It’s not that Pietersite cared, it just stunned him. What was going on? Why was there so much conflict going on? He was too scared to talk to Lumi, who was visually engrossed with piloting the ship. It was as if he had become one with it. They were about to turn ship and head back to pick up Wurtzite, and Lumi had just set the course. The Andara sat back, as if to relax after a strenuous task. For a moment, there was an incredibly loud and awkward silence. Pietersite decided to break the ice. This was it, the final boss of smalltalk. PIETERSITE: So. LUMINESCENT WHITE ANDARA: So? PIETERSITE: So how are you? LUMI: Mmm well I’m trying to sort out what’s going on here to be honest. At the moment I’m a bit stressed. But, just to make you happy, I’m fine, thank you, and you? PIETERSITE: Confused. LUMI: Join the party, we got chips and fun-dip. PIETERSITE: What? LUMI: Nevermind. More silence. Pietersite decided, as he figured he had gotten as close as he ever would to being a friend to him, to ask what he wanted to. PIETERSITE: Will Lonsdaleite be okay? LUMI: Lonsdawhat? Oh, the big guy. No, he’s dead. PIETERSITE: Oh. Oh…… LUMI: I can see you don’t like the guy. What, were you his servant or something? PIETERSITE: No, I was a student. He was my master, no more, no less. Pieterste sat back, arms crossed in the co-pilot’s seat, trying not to make eye contact. Not that it really mattered; he was blind, but it was a subconscious effort to give the same effect. LUMI: Oh. It’s that sort of relationship. PIETERSITE: You know? That other big guy, is he, like, your “Lonsdaleite” to you? LUMI: No, and what you just said sounded so wrong in so many respects. PIETERSITE: ??? LUMI: Ah, an innocent one. Not much of those around here. But nah, Wurtzite is my best bro, we’ve seen it all together. Gained some friends, lost some, what can I say, it’s a tough world out there. I’m trying not to sound like a hustler when I say it, though. We’ve just had it rough, you know? Pietersite nodded in response. He tried to reciprocate Wurtzite to Lumi as he himself was to Azurite. But in a more brotherly way. LUMI: Alright, I’m gonna be up forward with you and say that now’s not the time for you to be here. In the cockpit I mean. Please just go. Pietersite obediently got up and left the cockpit. Immediately after, Lumi whipped out his device, and checked his messages; Wurtzite had been texting him. }} Pietersite had quick feet, and had already made it halfway through the ship all the while Lumi was chatting. Pietersite was beginning to hear not only his own footsteps, but those of another. He stopped, and took a little time to observe his surroundings. The footsteps stopped. ???: Never thought I’d see your sorry mug anywhere around here. The voice sounded familiar, he remembered it… It was one of the first voices he ever heard… PIETERSITE: Ametrine…? AMETRINE: Hmph, so you actually remembered my name. PIETERSITE: What are you doing here??? AMETRINE: Same thing as you, Blue Diamond’s recruiting us. PIETERSITE: For what? AMETRINE: I am not a god damned search engine! Figure it out yourself, like we all had to. Static seemed to buzz throughout the chamber. Pietersite suddenly felt a spinning madness within him, like nothing he had ever felt before. His body began to shake with anger, which was extremely unnatural. Lightning seemed to flicker on his skin, and it wasn’t clear to him why. Ametrine’s simple presence was enough to tick him off. LUMI: Holy crap I finally found you! And the other guy… *cough* There seemed to be flashes of electricity in between Pietersite and Ametrine as they stared each other down. LUMI: This is awkward… Do you guys know each other? Ametrine broke the stare. Lightning stopped flickering in between them, and Ametrine turned and began to walk off. AMETRINE: No, not at all. With that, he left. Pietersite stepped aside to let him go by. Once “in the clear”, Lumi repeated his question. LUMI: So do you know Ametrine? Because I’ve never seen something intense between people who don’t know each other. PIETERSITE: I knew him for a bit…. But right now I’m not even sure… I feel like I’ve seen him before… LUMI: You look like you need to rest. Come to the main cabin with me, and you can chill there. Pietersite silently nodded, and together they went up to the bridge. By then, Pietersite wasn’t feeling too well, and so Lumi had him rest in one of the chairs. It wasn’t much, but anything felt comfier with a blanket. Pietersite’s head was hurting with confusion. He’d had enough time looking into Ametrine’s face to realize that he recognized it. But where? It was hidden deep inside a memory, and by then Pietersite was too mentally exhausted to think about it. And the chair was comfortable enough… It didn’t hurt to rest his eyes now and then…. And then he slept. Three figures stand at a cliff, overlooking a burning valley. Two stand towards the edge, one stands farther from the crag. The one away from the cliff stands next to a ship, smirking. The figures came into focus, and Pietersite recognized them; Hawk’s Eye and Tiger’s Eye at the edge of the cliff, standing defiantly, Ametrine standing next to his ship. Hawk’s Eye was holding something. Hawk’s Eye walked forward and faced Ametrine. AMETRINE: Have you got anything for me? Hawk’s Eye said nothing, and simply threw to at Ametrine’s feet what he was holding; some form of alien head. The head had white horns, grey skin and black fur. AMETRINE: Hmph, lucky we wiped them offa the face of this planet. Freakish barbarians. HAWK’S EYE: I held up our end of the deal. Now you hold up yours. Let us go. AMETRINE: Hmm…. No. HAWK: WHAT??? AMETRINE: I said no. You will continue working for my infantry, no exceptions. HAWK: We had a deal! I took out the dominant species on this planet to weaken its forces, and help you sell it off to the diamonds! Are you going to hold up your end of the deal and let us go, or what? This whole time we’ve practically been your slaves, and I’m sick and tired of it! AMETRINE: Hawk’s Eye, I know what our deal was. But the circumstances have changed. HAWK: No! We've been working for you for too long, I want to be freed now! Hawk’s Eye drew his weapon, a long metal black staff with pointed ends. Tiger’s Eye is petrified as he watched in fear. Ametrine did not summon a weapon. AMETRINE: Don’t do this Hawk, you know you’ll be shattered for treason. HAWK: Then I’ll see you in hell! With that, Hawk’s Eye leaped into the air, and flew down towards Ametrine hoping for an air strike. He bore down with his staff hoping to strike at Ametrine’s gem. Ametrine simply lifted his arm to block, knowing that for all his talk, Hawk’s Eye couldn’t fight. The staff made contact with Ametrine’s forearm, and, with a bit of persistence, snapped in half. The sharp end of the staff had made a wound across Ametrine’s forearm, which was currently bleeding. Other than that, it did nothing. AMETRINE: What a joke. Ametrine drove his fist toward Hawk’s Eye’s chest as if to throw a punch, but opened his palm and there appeared his weapon, a javelin. It pierced straight through Hawk’s Eye’s lung, and Tiger’s Eye screeched in horror as he watched his best friend be impaled. The javelin disappeared, and Hawk’s Eye stood stunned for a moment. Finally he let out a wail and dematerialized, his physical form dissolving into dust until all that was left was a gemstone. Ametrine bent over and bubbled it, then stood straight and looked directly at Tiger’s Eye. TIGER: Y-y-you give him back! AMETRINE: Take him boys. In a moment’s notice, a couple of guards stepped out of the ship and seized Tiger’s Eye. The grabbed and beat him, subduing him until he could no longer fight back. They took Tiger’s Eye before Ametrine, who was just about at the stairs of the ship. AMETRINE: Tiger’s Eye, for banding with a rebel and resisting arrest, you are now sentenced to death under my authority. TIGER: And what authority did you have? You didn’t have any authority to kill him, did you?? Stop acting like you are higher than us and let him free! I can’t go like this and I won’t, I will never stop fighting for him! AMETRINE: He is gone. Deal with it. Guards, take him in. Kicking and screaming, the guards took Tiger’s Eye into the battleship. Ametrine followed them, carrying with him the bubbled remains of Hawk’s Eye. It wasn’t moments before the ship took off, and took a sail over the burning valley before subsequently blasting off back to Homeworld. Overlooking the burning valley was the remains of Hawk’s Eye’s staff that didn’t seem to go with him. What was once a thriving small city had now become the site of several graves. The fire blurred out of view along with the rest of the landscape, and everything went black. Pietersite felt a frozen rock in his chest, an icy covering around his heart. He found himself shivering on the inside, and yet, sizzling for some reason. He felt like he was on fire on the outside, and yet freezing on the inside. It was a very troubling and confusing feeling that he remembered to have felt before. And for the first time in several years, Pietersite felt cold, yet very, very hot. And then he woke up. ???: Pietersite? Wake up! Pietersite jumped to a start to find Luminescent White Andara looking at him as if he were crazy. Wurtzite boron nitride was there as well. He slept through the whole time they were picking him up. LUMI: What was going on man? PIETERSITE: ??? WURTZITE: You were shouting in your sleep. We came here to check if you were okay. PIETERSITE: We….? Pietersite looked to the left of his field of vision, to find Ametrine standing in a corner. Suddenly, anger flared within him, and letting out a cry he charged Ametrine, pinning him against a wall. AMETRINE: Heheheh, what’s wrong Pietersite, you’re looking a bit of cranky. Sarcasm literally dripped from his voice as he said it, which made Pietersite even angrier. Wurtzite came in between them to intervene. He broke them up and tried to calm them WURTZITE: Alright you two break it up. Ametrine, leave please. AMETRINE: He started it, but alright. WURTZITE: Lumi, you too. LUMI: But I need to steer the ship! WURTZITE: Set it on autopilot, you know where we’re going. LUMI: Alright. Come on Amy. AMETRINE: Don’t call me that. The two left, leaving Wurtzite boron nitride and Pietersite. WURTZITE: Alright. Tell me about the dream. Somehow Wurtzite felt in his heart that Pietersite’s feelings were tied to what he was just experiencing in his dreams. He decided to poke and prod to see what it was about. PIETERSITE: I feel like it would be a bit complicated to say so. WURTZITE: I have a lot of time. PIETERSITE: Alright. It started off with two guys, Tiger’s Eye and Hawk’s Eye….. Category:A to Z Category:Pietersite Series Category:Episodes